


Caught You

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun likes to hunt in the dark.He likes it when they run.And when they submit.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Kudos: 10





	Caught You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byunandyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/gifts).



> Dearest Anne,
> 
> Merry Christmas my love- i hope this lil gift cheers you up🥺❤
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Gegi x

Vampires were deadly, lethal creatures. Even in the history books, there was very little that could truly impact them.  
Stake to the heart- well that could kill anyone, but even a strong vampire could heal from that.   
Holy water, really? It barely stung the skin.  
Being in broad daylight? The perception that vampires stayed hidden until the dark of night was beyond ridiculous.  
The only real thing that could kill a vampire was a silver bullet. Blessed by a priest, dipped in holy water- and only if it was shot through the heart.

Baekhyun knew that well, very well from the amount of people that tried to hunt him at any given chance. He was a pure-blood, descended from the first born’s themselves, when they had finally figured out vampire to vampire reproduction as opposed to changing someone by piercing their skin.

But still, no matter how rare- he needed to kill to feed, he needed blood to survive- and the only thing that mattered to him, was his survival.  
It was methodical how he found his next target, it was as easy as scouting from the roof-tops, watching the passers-by, the ones who were young and alone were the best- chances of someone missing them may be higher, but their blood…  
Oh, their blood was delicious and worth the hassle of moving for the 100th time.  
Smiling, he pinpointed a tall figure, bundled in an oversized coat reaching mid-calf, a long scarf wound around his neck, thick rimmed glasses and hands tucked deep into his pockets.  
Perfect.

He followed the other in the shadows of the street, being careful not to be spotted or to bump into anyone who might be able to recognise him.  
The man glimpsed behind him, repeatedly looking over his shoulder at the feeling of being tracked, except every time, the street was clear behind him.  
Huh. Strange.

Quickening his steps in the darkness of the evening, Chanyeol hurried forward, heart thundering in fear for whatever was stalking him.  
Whatever it was, it was quick- quicker than him- he could hear it scuttling in the dark, nails scraping along the wall, whispers of his feet against the floor.  
“P-please” Chanyeol managed breathless, fingers struggling to put the key into his apartment door, scrabbling in his hurry and dropping the set.  
He reached down on his hands and knees, sweat beading his forehead in his panic- please, please, please.  
“Oh, the view from here is just as splendid.”  
The voice echoed out behind him, but there was no one to be seen.

“H-hello? Please don’t hurt me”  
A figure stepped out of the dark, a cunning, cruel smile on his face- beautiful, pale under the flickering lights of the old apartment block.

Chanyeol wedged himself back against his apartment door, eyes shining wet with tears.

“Oh look, I’ve caught you. Shame.” The man smirked “It’s so much more fun when they run.”  
He tilted his head softly, stepping forward towards Chanyeol 

“Nevermind, I’m going to have fun ruining you all the same”

Chanyeol only whimpered when the man leant down to him, lips pressing against his and slim fangs- surely not- pierced his bottom lip, a feeling akin to euphoria and pain filling his body.

Pliant for him.

  
Baekhyun stepped back. “And that’s just the beginning, my dear.”

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: ill add additional tags later, forgive me 🥺


End file.
